


Tiny Planets Devoted To You

by Stormwolfwriters



Series: She-Ra Poems [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Catra (She-Ra)-centric, F/F, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormwolfwriters/pseuds/Stormwolfwriters
Summary: Catra writes poems to Adora while still at the Horde...This is one of them...“I’m just one of the manytiny planets that adore you;one of the many onesyou don’t notice.You glow as bright asthe fiery sun in a way thatno one else can or will ever achieve.Your eyes always glitter like galaxieswhile mine look so dull in comparisonthat you don’t notice my glistening tears.”
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: She-Ra Poems [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787767
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Tiny Planets Devoted To You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3

Four: Tiny Planets Devoted To You

I’m just one of the many  
tiny planets that adore you;  
one of the many ones  
you don’t notice.

You glow as bright as  
the fiery sun in a way that  
no one else can or will ever achieve. 

Your eyes always glitter like galaxies  
while mine look so dull in comparison  
that you don’t notice my glistening tears.

Your warmth still surrounds me,  
but I feel it slowly slipping away,  
leaving me as cold as Pluto.

If I never spoke to you again,  
you’d be so entranced by the moon  
that you wouldn’t notice me  
tumbling down into a void,  
away from your sparkling light.

I attempt to be the moon;  
the very thing that  
means the most to you. 

It doesn’t work, however, and  
the void comes back to haunt me,  
swallowing me whole as the stars go out  
one by one until the darkness consumes me.

I am, once again, just one of the  
many tiny planets that adore you.

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to see what you think! Thank again <3


End file.
